day 25 - i venerate you
by Aosei Rzhevsky Devushka
Summary: Sakura tak pernah menyangka ia akan jatuh sedalam ini, tidak pada pria pirang yang dulunya sangat asing. Sakura bahkan tak pernah berpikir, bahwa Deidara berhasil membuatnya melenyapkan prinsip hidup yang begitu absurd. [ untuk #Octoberabble2018 ]


_**disclaimer:**_ _Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, but this story is purely mine._

 _ **warning(s):**_ _no-plot/plotless, AU, typo(s), and other stuff(s)._

 _ **note:**_ ini bagian dari _challenge_ Octoberabble 2018, yang _prompt_ -nya diambil dari _prompt_ Inktober.

 _prompt day_ _25_ _:_ _i venerate_ _you._

* * *

 _don't like? don't read._

selamat membaca :'3

* * *

 **.**

 **i venerate you**

 **.**

 **.**

"French martini satu. Diaduk saja, jangan dikocok, hm."

"Diaduk, Tuan?"

"Diaduk. Dikocok hanya akan melenyapkan esensi vodkanya."

Deidara berpaling sejenak dari ponselnya untuk memesan salah satu varian koktail favorit serta menjawab tanya singkat dari sang bartender, sebelum iris langitnya kembali lagi pada layar yang masih menyala. Ia baru saja tiba di bar, tengah berniat untuk duduk, ketika ponselnya berbunyi dengan notifikasi beruntun.

"Menyebalkan, hm."

Satu umpatan dengan intonasi kesal yang pria itu keluarkan, berhasil membuat Sakura memetakan senyum lebar di bibir.

Ia tak akan disebut sinting bila menemukan hal menarik pada sosok Deidara yang sedang kesal, 'kan?

Sebab, wajah Deidara mendadak menjadi semakin menarik ketika pria itu sedang kesal. Sakura tak tahu apa yang membuatnya berpikir demikian. Entah karena Deidara memang tampan sehingga wajah pria itu akan selalu enak dipandang dalam segala kondisi,

atau karena ia yang begitu menyayangi Deidara tanpa limitasi apa pun.

Astaga, demi segala bintang yang bertaburan di angkasa, ia sangat menyayangi pria itu. Sakura sama sekali tak pernah menduga bahwa dirinya akan jatuh sedalam ini pada pesona si pria pirang pecinta seni. Tubuhnya berdesir hebat hanya karena fantasi-fantasi liarnya terhadap Deidara yang selalu datang tanpa permisi.

Terkadang, ia memesan beberapa koktail yang terlihat aneh dan tak pernah ia minum sebelumnya, hanya sebagai upaya agar benaknya bisa terdistraksi dari si pria pirang. Sakura pernah jatuh cinta beberapa kali, namun belum pernah ada yang sedalam ini.

Belum pernah ada satu pria pun yang berhasil membuatnya berpikir untuk menikah dan menghabiskan waktu bersama hingga di hari tua.

Deidara adalah satu-satunya pria yang berhasil menarik Sakura dari prinsip "aku tak akan pernah menikah," yang begitu absurd. Absurd. Benar. Begitu ia mengenal Deidara, ia merasa prinsipnya benar-benar bodoh dan tidak masuk akal.

Bohong bila Sakura mengatakan ia tak mau dengan pria itu. Bohong sekali. Sakura menginginkan pria itu ada di sisinya. Sakura menginginkan pria itu ada ketika ia memasak makan malam. Sakura menginginkan pria itu ada ketika ia butuh sandaran. Sakura menginginkan pria itu ada ketika ia butuh pegangan. Sakura menginginkan pria itu di ranjang bersama; menemaninya di malam-malam yang sepi.

Sakura menginginkan Deidara dalam hidupnya, dan masa depannya.

Itu saja. Tak lebih. Tak kurang. Ia akan menjadi wanita yang paling beruntung bila Deidara memilihnya. Meski ia juga tak berani berharap banyak. Toh, ia juga tak tahu bagaimana perasaan pria itu padanya. Deidara selalu menyebutnya sebagai teman pembawa sampah duka.

Tak lebih.

Walaupun Sakura masih tetap ingin berharap.

Bibirnya mengulum senyum kecil. Ia sesap lagi spiced rum flip di gelas, sebelum mata cerahnya kembali memandangi Deidara. Raut wajah rupawan pria itu masih dihiasi oleh jengkel-jengkel yang nyata sekali; iris langitnya tak pindah dari layar ponsel, dengan kedua tangan sibuk mengetik.

"Siapa, Deidara? Kau tampak kesal sekali sampai mengabaikan martinimu." Si wanita merah muda akhirnya mencoba untuk menginisiasi konversasi.

Deidara berdecak satu kali. "Rekan, mungkin?" Mata birunya memandang dengan sinis.

Sakura tergelak. "Mungkin?"

"Mungkin, hm."

Wanita itu masih terus memandangi Deidara dengan derai-derai tawa kecil. Sakura tak punya keraguan apa pun lagi.

Ia ingin Deidara sebagai teman hidupnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **end.**_

* * *

 _ **another note:**_

terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini :'3  
fiksi ini saya tulis untuk kepuasan pribadi semata. namun kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan agar saya bisa menulis lebih baik lagi ke depannya :'3

 _so … mind to review? :'3_

 _sincerely,_  
 **Aosei RD.**


End file.
